A centerless needle pointer type meter has been disclosed in Patent Reference No. 1, for example. This needle pointer type meter includes: an annular index plate having a through-hole-shaped through-vision section in its central region; a display device including a liquid crystal panel which faces to the through-vision section of the index plate; a ring-shaped rotary body (movable body) which is interposed between the display device and the index plate and has a penetrating portion corresponding to the through-vision section; a needle pointer attached to the rotary body through the inner edge of the through-vision section to extend onto the index plate; and a drive device disposed at a position other than the through-vision section to rotate the rotary body. The needle pointer extending onto the index plate rotates in accordance with the rotation of the rotary body which is rotated by the drive device.
Patent Reference No. 1: JP-A-2000-131099
Another centerless needle pointer type meter whose needle pointer emits light is also known. According to Patent Reference No. 2, for example, a needle pointer and a light source including a light-emitting diode for illuminating the needle pointer are mounted on a rotary body formed by a transparent circular plate through which a display device can be visually recognized. Electric power is supplied to the light source using a belt-shaped flexible conductor (FPC) disposed at the back of the rotary body. In this structure, the flexible conductor is curved concentrically with the rotary body and has a 180-degree folded portion. The 180-degree folded portion shifts in accordance with the movement of the rotary body.
Patent Reference No. 2: JP-A-2000-186948